Kamen Rider Phoenix
by Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc
Summary: when Myths go wrong one man and bird will stop at nothing to save tokyo from them, as Kamen Rider Phoenix.


Kamen rider Phoenix chapter 1. Page 1

A teenager walks home from a dance under the night sky. He looked up at the sky as a gust of wind blew past his face. He looked at the time and read the time, "12:00 midnight, well might as well get home, and get kaa-sans nagging over with." Thus the teen walked home ward, not knowing what's going to happen in the future.

In a dark cave, a group of explored walk to find a sarcophagus. The leader took a brush and brushesd the durt of it as one of the other explorers, felt something creep up his spine. He turned around and saw nothing. As he walked backwards into the lid of the sarcophagus, opening it as a man walked out of it. He had a blacks king appearance with three dog heads on his chest. He snapped he fingers and black flames appeared under the explorer's feet and began to burn them.

"Hinote, where were you. It's 12:59 in the morning. You better have a good reason young man." A woman said to her son, as he ignored her. In his mind he saw some thing that was the reason for him to be late. He saw a vision of the future which he gets a lot now and then, but this one was weird. He saw a humanoid Cerberus fighting a red and silver armored warrior. He saw the warrior, jump in the air and shouted, "Phoenix Rider kick," and there was an explosion, and the warrior was on the ground and the Cerberus monster was still up. He was snapped out his thought as a hard slap on his face. He just sighed and walked away to his room. When he walked into his room he walked towards the window and looks up at the stars. He sighed and looked up and said, "I wish something interesting would happen to me." And as if kami wanted it, a red light smashed into Hinote.

In Hinote's mind scape.

"Where am I? What was that light just now?" Hinote said as he walked around and saw a red figure standing still looking at him. He walked over and saw something strange. There was a humanoid bird with flames coming out of its wings. "Who or what are you?" Hinote asked as the bird walked towards him and merged into his body.

Back in Hinote's room, he fell to the ground as he had tons of info launched into his mind. He sighed and got up and went to bed. The next day was school and he woke up and walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and to the fridge and grabbed a container of strawberries and a carton of milk. He walked to the table and ate the strawberries and drank the milk. He then walked and got his backpack and left the room and house.

Hinote walked on the side walk as he walked towards his school and thought about the other night, not noticing the winged figure following him. He put his hand in his pocket and felt something in it, and pulled it out to reveal a necklace with a red orb attached to it and a crimson kanji in it. The kanji was the kanji of fire.

He took the necklace and placed it around his neck, and then walked onward to school. Far behind him a bird flies over a group of people and grew bigger and turning into a harpy and dived down and attacked the citizens. It then opened its beak and sent rings of sound waves out destroying buildings and vehicles. A voice in Hinote's head told him to go towards the destruction. He just ignored it and walked on towards school. When he arrived a girl ran up to him and hugged him. "Hi Hinote-kun. How are you?" She said.

She had black hair that went to her shoulders. Blue eyes and a blue hair clip in her hair. She wore a black and blue school girl uniform with a blue neck lace around her neck. In the sapphire jewel of the necklace, there was a navy kanji for water in it. Her name is Ningyo Mizu.

"Hey Ningyo, I'm good and I would be better if you could kindly get off my back." Hinote said as Ningyo got off his back and the two walked in the building not knowing that they were being watched by the bird that turned into a harpy. Later that day we see Hou walking down a set of stairs eating a granola bar and drinking some water when he bumped into some one. He looked and saw it was just an average student and continued what he was doing. He kept walking down the hall as the student walked into a shadowy corner and disappeared.

Hinote walked into math class as he felt something wrong in his head as he fell to the floor. In it he saw the humanoid bird from the other night in there and it looked at him and spoke to him, "it is time Hinote." Hou looked at it and asked it, "It's time for what?"

The bird flew at him and merged into his body as he heard the bird say, "It's time for us to become one and for the myths that have gone wrong to be gone." When Hinote woke up he ran out side to see a harpy attacking people by the school. He looked at it with a worried look on his face he was about to run in side when he heard a familiar sound, actually it was a familiar voice as a scream filled the air as Hou recognized who it was. "Ningyo!" he yelled as he ran at the monster as he was holding Ningyo by her hair. He jumped and did a mid-air kick and landed it on the Harpy making her letting of Ningyo and sent the harpy into a building. A red light came from Hinote's body as the bird from his vision was standing next to him.

"Well what do you know; my old girl friend has come to get me. To bad that won't happen." The bird said as he looked at Hinote and said to him, "I'll explain later, for now, just place your right hand on my back and pull, I'll do the rest."

Hinote, not knowing what else to do, did what the bird said to do and the bird the began to change. When he pulled back on the back of the bird, the bird changed in to a giant gauntlet and then shrunk and attached to Hinote's right hand. It was a grey gauntlet with an red line from the wrist to the middle of the wrist/arm, with a red button with a crimson kanji for fire in it. He then looked at the harpy and he spoke as he pressed the button, "Henshin!" As a red and crimson fire cam from the gauntlet and covered Hinote's body. When it was gone there was a red suited figure. He had yellow bug eyes with a line on it. His suit was ed and had a silver belt. The buckle was a red orb like jewel with a black kanji for fire. On the right hip was a disc with a phoenix on it. His head had red bird wings with holes for the eyes in them, on it with the top like where the forehead would be, is a phoenix head. He then looked at his body shocked at his appearance as he looked at the harpy and he said, "Justice is born from the ashes of evil." He ran at the harpy as the harpy flew at the rider and the rider jumped in the air and did a mid air drop kick landing on the target sending the harpy to the ground. The rider the pressed the red orb on his gauntlet, as he spoke, "Phoenix Rider Kick." Since he was still in the air, he did a flying rider kick at the harpy, and landed on the target, which destroyed the harpy. He pressed and held the red orb and let go and the suit disintegrated.

Hinote walked to Ningyo and shook her and said, "wake up Ningyo. It's not the time to sleep." She stured as he sighed and picked her up and walked to the nurses office.

Translations:

Hou: phoenix male

Hinote: fire

Mizu: water

Ningyo: mermaid

if you want an oc in this. send me a message of the oc's info including name personalities and kanmen rider alterego. and i will gove you info from there.

R&R


End file.
